020614-MeouetMaenam
TC: Mạėnạm? AC: lolol hiiiiiii therre !!! AC: thiss is like AC: Meouet riiqht ??? TC: Yės. TC: Họw ạṙė yọu họlḍịng up? AC: totes qood I thiink TC: Gọọḍ. AC: thinqs are qettinq a bit kray krayfish I quess AC: butt like AC: thats kinnda normal for us I thiink ??? TC: ọh? AC: yeahh its jusst like AC: hella quadrentiall and stuff up in heere TC: I'vė hėạṙḍ ṭhạṭ gṙọup fọcusės ọn ṭhọsė ịnsṭėạḍ ọf ṭhė gọạl. AC: lol yeah no kiddinq =:P AC: butt its all cools I thiink TC: I họpė sọ. TC: I ḍịḍ hėạṙ fṙọm Ṙyspọṙ ṭhạṭ wė'ṙė ṭọ gėṭ Vėjạnṭ ạs ạ ṭėạm mėmḃėṙ. Aṙė yọu fạmịlịạṙ wịṭh ṭhịs ṭṙọll? AC: Oh yeaah !!! AC: Vejjy's toooootes a cool quy !! TC: yėạh? TC: Anyṭhịng wė shọulḍ ḃė ạwạṙė ọf ạs ṭėạmmạṭės? TC: Pọsịṭịvė ṭṙạịṭs, ṭhịngs ṭhạṭ wė shọulḍ hėlp hịm wịṭh, ėṭc. AC: uhhhhhhhh he's qood at punnchinq thinqs annd knows a lott about birds AC: ohh AC: and he knowws how to qivve human birrth now AC: theres that too TC: whạṭ TC: ėw AC: yeahh uhhh AC: it wass part of his lannd TC: ėw AC: lol totes ew TC: Iṭ's gọṭ ṭọ ḃė wėịṙḍėṙ ṭhạn ọuṙ mėṭhọḍ. TC: I ḍọn'ṭ ėvėn knọw họw ṭhėy-. Nėvėṙmịnḍ TC: I ḍọn'ṭ wạnṭ ṭọ knọw AC: yeahh other than thatt hes pretty cool !!! AC: I dunno whho were supposed too qet too replacce him thouqh ?? TC: Mạyḃė ạ humạn AC: =:O AC: omq that woulld be tooooootes cool !!! TC: pėṙhạps TC: I mėạn, yọu cọulḍ jusṭ ḃė ḍọwn ọnė mėmḃėṙ AC: D:= AC: omq that woulld be tooooootes uncool !!! TC: Ah, ḃuṭ∴ I fėėl I shọulḍ wạṙn yọu∴ TC: Ṙyspọṙ mạy ḃė∴ TC: upsėṭ. If yọu hạppėn ṭọ sėė hịm ạṙọunḍ. AC: uuuhhhh AC: somethinq happenn ?? TC: Anḍ I wịll ḃė jọịnịng my ṭėạm shọṙṭly ạnḍ ịṭ wịll ḃė ịnṭėṙėsṭịng ịf wė ėvėṙ ṙun ịnṭọ ėạch ọṭhėṙ. TC: I'm suṙė ṭhė ḍṙạmạ hėṙė ạnḍ ṭhė ḍṙạmạ ṭhėṙė ịs ọnė ạnḍ ṭhė sạmė ṙịghṭ nọw. AC: lolol dramma is universall Meouetdude, truuuuust me TC: Sọunḍs plėạsạnṭ. AC: lol yeahh butt theres lots off qood that commes with the bad too AC: so its tooootes worth it TC: Ṭhėṙė ịs. AC: lolol so like AC: howre yu doinnq noww that yur on the astrolabbe ?? AC: or I meann AC: out of hiddinq ?? AC: Im still nott too sure howw that works lol sorry TC: I'm nọṭ ṭhėṙė yėṭ. TC: I wịll ḃė sọọn. TC: I ạm sṭịll pạckịng. AC: awwww well likke AC: Ill toooooote be here to be yur welcomminq partty !!! TC: Ṭhạṭ wọulḍ ḃė wọnḍėṙful. AC: =:D AC: ohhh and uhhh AC: Ill totes keep ann eye out for Rysporbro AC: uhhhh is he liike hella mad or somethinqq ?? TC: Hė's jusṭ upsėṭ ọvėṙ sọmėṭhịng hė cạn'ṭ chạngė. Jusṭ ḃėcạusė wė'ṙė hėṙọės ḍọėsn'ṭ mạkė us ịnvịncịḃlė. Hė hạs ṭọ ạccėpṭ ṭhịngs. AC: oh AC: ohhhhh AC: ):= AC: oh TC: I ṭhịnk ịṭ wịll mạkė hịm ạ mọṙė ėffėcṭịvė lėạḍėṙ ṭhịs ṙọunḍ ṭhọugh. AC: I liike hope so AC: uhhh I quess were qoinqq to be like AC: in a weiird situattion this round TC: Họw sọ? AC: weeeelllll AC: Nully was supposed to bee our new leader AC: butt shes liike not qoiinq ??? AC: and maaaaybe on another team noww ??? TC: Why wọulḍ shė nọṭ gọ? Isn'ṭ ịṭ ḃėcạusė ịṭs hėṙ Lạnḍ? TC: Whạṭ ọṭhėṙ ṭėạm ịs ṭhėṙė? Is shė wịṭh ṭhė humạns? TC: Oh wạịṭ, I knọw ṭhịs. TC: Nėvėṙmịnḍ. AC: uhhhh she tolld me it was beecause of all the cammeras and junnk butt AC: Im not enittrely shore TC: Cạmėṙạs? AC: inn her lannd TC: ∴ TC: Sọ shė ṙėfusės ṭọ ḃė chạllėngėḍ ịn ṭhė lạnḍ ṭhạṭ ịs mėạnṭ ṭọ chạllėngė hėṙ∴ sọ shė cạn ḃėcọmė∴ whạṭėvėṙ? AC: I dunnno honnestly =:\ TC: I'm glạḍ shė's nọṭ ọn yọuṙ ṭėạm ṭhėn. Shė's ėnḍạngėṙịng yọuṙ pṙọgṙėss ịf ṭhạṭ's ṭhė cạsė. AC: well maaybe but like AC: shes still a frieend yu knoww ?? TC: I suppọsė. Buṭ ṭhė gọạl ịs nọṭ fṙịėnḍshịp. Ṭhė gọạl ịs ṭhė nėw unịvėṙsė. I mạy ḃė ạ ṭėṙṙịḃlė ṭṙọll fọṙ ịṭ, ḃuṭ I'm gọịng ṭọ ṙėmịnḍ ėvėṙyọnė. AC: =:? TC: Sọṙṙy ṭọ ḃė such ạ ḍọwnėṙ. AC: its okaay Meouetdude !!! TC: I ḍọn'ṭ∴ ṙėạlly hạvė ạ lọṭ ọf fṙịėnḍ ėxpėṙịėncė, sọ I ạm mọṙė lịkėly ṭọ gėṭ cạughṭ up ọn ọuṙ gọạl ṭhạn ịn sọmėọnė's ạṙms. AC: lolol its tooootes fine TC: Mạyḃė ṭhạṭ ọuṭlọọk wịll hạvė ịṭs usės ṭọọ. AC: who knowss TC: Wėll∴ I ṭhịnk I'vė gọṭ ạ lịṭṭlė ḃịṭ mọṙė ṭọ wọṙk ọn ạnḍ I shọulḍ ḃė ạḃlė ṭọ ṙėsṭ ḃėfọṙė I'm sėnṭ ṭọ ṭhė ṭėạm. AC: lolol qet somme rest Meouetdude !!! AC: cant waitt to see yu on the astrolabe =;) TC: I wịll sėė yọu ṭhėṙė